Generally, a drop type handle for a bicycle comprises a first bar body and an additional pair of bar bodies. The first bar body, the same as a flat type handle, is provided at the center with a mounting portion for the handle stem and extends straight horizontally outwardly from both lengthwise ends of the mounting portion. The additional pair of bar bodies comprise first bent portions in continuation with both lengthwise ends of the first bar body and extending forwardly thereof in a curved manner, second bent portions in continuation of the utmost ends of the first bent portions and curving downwardly and rearwardly thereof, and straight portions provided in continuation of the lower rear ends of the second bent portions and extending rearwardly thereof. The first bent portions each extend from both ends of the first bar body forwardly at right angles with respect to the lengthwise center line. The second bent portions curve in the same direction as the first bent portions. A plan view of the straight portions show that they are formed to overlap the first bent portions.
First gripping portions are provided at both lengthwise ends of the first bar body constructed according to the foregoing, second gripping portions are provided at portions extending from the front portions of the first bent portions to the upper rear ends of the second bent portions, and third gripping portions are provided at portions extending from the lower rear ends of the second bent portions to the straight portions respectively.
A driver drives the bicycle gripping a selected one of the above three gripping portions. When driving the bicycle at high speed, e.g., 30 km/h or more, or on a steep upward slope, he grips the third gripping portions at the lower most position and bends his upper body low and forward to reduce wind pressure against him while strongly treadling. When driving at a low speed of 20 km/h or less, he grips the first gripping portions and raises his upper body in a posture to watch forward because of less wind pressure and no necessity for strong pedalling. When driving it at a middle speed of 20 to 30 km/h, he grips the second gripping portions moderately bending his upper body.
In a conventional drop type handle, since the first gripping portions are provided at the first bar body of a straight form and the second and third gripping portions are provided at the second bar bodies extending forwardly at right angles with respect to the first bar body, it is difficult for the driver to grip these gripping portions in a natural posture and fit his palms to them. Hence, the problem araises in that the driver takes an unstable posture and needs a large fatiguing grasping power when driving the bicycle.
Furthermore, each bar body at the conventional drop type handle is made from a round pipe, so that the driver, when strongly pedalling, should grip each bar body in a squeezing manner. According, another problem is created in that the driver's fingers are smaller in muscular strength than his wrists, elbows or shoulders, and bear the load, so that the driver becomes more fatigued when driving the bicycle for a long time.
The driver, except for when driving the bicycle on an upward slope, grips the first gripping portions lightly by his fingers keeping his elbows straight and palms on the first gripping portions, so that the first gripping portions bear the weight of his upper body through his palms. In this instance, the palms press-contact the first gripping portions of a round pipe, thereby being locally subjected to the weight, resulting in the driver becoming fatigued even during a short driving time.
The driver, when strongly pedalling the bicycle on an upward slope, will grip the first gripping portions more firmly than in the aforesaid condition. In this instance, he should turn his wrists to change his gripping condition from placing his palms on the first bar body to squeezing it by his fingers. As a result, such grip-change action causes the driver to steer the handle temporarily in an unstable condition and delays changing his driving condition.